


Can't Sleep Lust

by Illuminous_Anonymous



Series: Sinquest is Not an AU...but These Fics Are [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sinquest (Not an AU), pocket pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminous_Anonymous/pseuds/Illuminous_Anonymous
Summary: (Alternatively: One of the Many Times Sans Faces Issues From Accidentally Selling His Pussy for 4 G and a Silver Piece)Sans faces a part of his continuing lesson in keeping an eye on the things he sells.





	Can't Sleep Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from the [old menu.](http://illuminous-anonymous.tumblr.com/post/147245233363/cant-sleep-lust)
> 
> Originally posted July 11, 2016.
> 
> The skeletons are not related in this story, hence no Incest tag.

Sans was jolted awake from his exhausted slumber in the inn’s room, feeling something push inside of him all at once, hilting from the first thrust.

It took him just a moment to try to clench his teeth shut against the gasps and groans that built up quickly as, yet again, his mistake came back to literally fuck him.

His phalanges clenched and twisted into the bedsheets as a light sheen of sweat quickly beaded on his forehead, a flush of blue quickly making its way onto his cheekbones.

“Hhh! Ghhmm…mmh!”

His back arched with the next thrust, feeling it deep inside of the fleshlight he’d accidentally sold to the paladin several days ago. Well, it’d only been two weeks, but anxiety made it feel so much longer.

Really, he’d been so blinded by the money that skeleton had been giving him that he didn’t pay attention to what he bought. And unfortunately, one of those objects had been a particular little toy that he made out of his own magic. It was more for himself to have fun with but…if the last few nights had anything to say about it, the paladin was having more than a little fun with it as well.

Though it was apparently too small for his dick.

The next, evenly paced thrust rocked into Sans, and he felt it push hard against him, like it was stretching him out beyond what he was capable of. And goodness, it really shouldn’t have felt as good as it did.

Sans felt his pupils start to roll back a bit as his back arched further, his hips rising just a tad into the air.

“HhHA! MMhh! Hhhhmm~!”

It didn’t take long for the thrusts to speed up, the other seemingly chasing his own orgasm.

Sans closed his legs so quickly that he heard his kneecaps clack together, almost as if he were trying to fend off the increasing barrage against him, but of course, the action did nothing. 

No matter what Sans could do, he couldn’t do anything to stop what was happening right then.

Subconsciously realizing that, his legs started opening again, and he instead focused his energy on trying to hold onto something so that he didn’t completely lose his mind.

“Hh…n-no…s-GHh! Sl-hoo…downnnn! AHhn!

The thrusting member didn’t do what he wanted though, still continuing it’s ever-increasing pace, the head of the paladin’s dick constantly stretching out the back of the fleshlight he held, making Sans feel as though it was getting all too deep inside of himself.

His inner walls started feeling more tender, the constant rubbing making him sensitive as he started to clench down against his own will.

Because of that, he could feel every single inch of the dick inside of him as it stretched him out, the bulbous head rubbing hastily against every good spot inside of him, and Sans could feel stars bursting in his head, his eye sockets snapping shut.

Sans’ teeth clenched, his head shaking side as the pleasure became too much, and he was shoved over his threshold. He leaned his head back as tears ran upwards over his closed sockets and over his sweat-dotted forehead, saliva starting to trail down from his jaw.

“Hhhaah! AAaah! Hhhmm!”

But that was not where the torture was to end.

The paladin had yet to cum.

Unknowning of his recent orgasm, the dick inside of his fleshlight continued to move in and out quickly, though the thrusts stuttered a little from getting closer to his own threshold. He was still far away enough to do very hard thrusts though, and Sans was absolutely suffering from it.

His overly sensitive insides clenched and trembled from the other’s assault, and Sans reached up for his pillow, bringing it down over his face as he started to curl in on himself, the feeling of being fucked through an orgasm simply too much for him to handle.

“Hhhmm! MMmh! HmMMMhhH!”

With each of the more recent, slightly stilted thrusts, the head of the paladin’s cock pushed even further up toward the topside of the fleshlight, rubbing against the walls all along it until it came to the end, where it undoubtedly stretched the back out. Had Sans been less efficient with his magic–and currently capable of higher thought–he would’ve feared breakage. 

But the paladin’s technique quickly shoved the skeleton closer to another orgasm, his legs and hips trembling as he actually, minutely, started to rock with the thrusts. They were too fast for him to keep quite the right pace and it didn’t stop the other skeleton from reaching as deep as he was inside of the other, but, for some reason, it helped Sans believe the other was somewhat in the room with him.

The notion was strangely reassuring.

Still, the other was being rather cruel to him, and though his thrusts progressively became more uneven, it still reached the fleshlight’s depths without a problem.

Not too long later, the rubbing inside of him and the churning in his gut had become too much for Sans to handle, his hands clenching harshly on the pillow he held against his face.

“C-hhh-cumming–cuuhh–I c-can’t! C-aahn’t…c-hhhmmMMMhhh!”

He pressed the pillow against himself as hard as he could, trying desperately to hide the sounds escaping from his jaws. His entire body was curling in on itself, almost like he was trying to harden himself to be able to stand the waves of pleasure that assaulted him so furiously.

Another thrust and he was pushed past his threshold again, his entire body spasming, his toes curled into the fitted sheet on the bed. He let out a long, muffled moan into the pillow as he pressed it to his face, almost suffocating had he had the need to breathe. His whole body stiffened for one last time.

Just a moment later, Sans felt something fill him, and knew that the paladin had finally cum. They kept thrusting just a bit Sans felt his insides fill with something mildly warm and viscous, and he kept breathing heavily into the pillow until the thrusts slowed down completely, finally coming to a complete stop. His body finally began to relax, though it twitched constantly as he stretched out again.

He still didn’t remove his face from the pillow though, and moaned brokenly as he felt the paladin’s dick finally pull out until he was left with nothing but the feeling of something liquid inside of himself, some of it starting to lazily drip out.

It felt so odd, especially since he knew he couldn’t go clean the cum out or anything.

If the paladin had wanted it, he would’ve had to keep the fluid inside for as long as the other wanted. Such a loss of control was daunting, bordering horrifying.

And, strangely, just the tiniest bit arousing.

Still, Sans knew that the other would probably not do that. As much as he loved and hated it, the current owner of his sin cleaned it out after each use, usually with flowing water or something else of the sort. At first, he’d used what felt like a slightly coarse cloth of some sort, but that had only been once.

But this time, instead of water, and thankfully instead of cloth, something else entered him to clean him out.

“Mmmmhhh…hhmmmmhh…”

His body felt entirely too lax for him to get excited about anything–positively or negatively–but he did twitch and clench up just the slightest bit at the feeling now inside of him.

He knew a tongue when he felt one.

It started right at his probably slightly swollen opening–something wet, warm, and dexterous poking at him, almost contemplative. Then it breached him and started to clean him out, the long tongue dipping in and curling, gathering some of the cum inside of him to pull it out.

“Mmhha…hhhah…nnnhhh…”

…Either the paladin had handed the fleshlight off to someone else, or the skeleton warrior had a rather long tongue.

Either way, Sans couldn’t help but start to clench up again as the tongue rubbed against his overly sensitive magic. 

The feeling of the warm, soft organ inside of him made him squirm tiredly, but at least it wasn’t in any particular hurry. It lathed his insides with saliva as it cleaned him out, almost soothing his undoubtedly inflamed inner walls. 

Sans’ breath hitched once or twice whilst the paladin licked over a particularly sensitive spot, but otherwise his breath was caught in the loop of slowing and quickening from coming closer to his threshold, hopefully for one last time. Sans shifted the top-half of his body onto his side a bit, his hip raising lightly from kind, calm stimulation he received.

“Mmmhh…hhh-hhmmm…hhhhahhh…”

He groaned lowly into the pillow as a wave of energy and exhaustion rolled over him, his last orgasm sucking nearly all of the energy his other two hadn’t out of him. He then just lay there, breathing.

The ministrations to his pussy continued until the paladin had deemed him completely cleaned out, then he felt something of a slightly wet and rather soft cloth clean him, though he was entirely too tired to get aroused that time. Eventually, the skeleton warrior stopped touching him altogether.

After a few moments, he could feel the magic cool down as the connection faded off.

Still, his hips kept twitching from the residual pleasure, and eventually, he trusted himself enough to bring the pillow down from his face. Sighing exhaustedly, he stared at the wet spot of tears and saliva he left on the feather-filled thing, then turned it over, putting the spot on the bed, the clean side face-up.

He should really probably clean his face off, and he was almost certain that his pubic symphysis had dripped magic along his coccyx, but he was too tired to move, much less actually get up and clean himself. 

He would probably have to pay extra tomorrow for having caused a disturbance or something, but for now, all he wanted to focus on was finally getting back to sleep, his heavy head plopping down onto the pillow as he pulled the covers up and over his shoulder.

Somehow though, deep in the tired recesses of his mind…

Somehow he felt sated.

Satisfied.


End file.
